Sub-Terrania
thumb|left|Front cover for Sub-Terrania.thumb|Back cover for Sub-Terrania. Sub-Terrania was a multidirectional shooter released in 1993 by the new-defunct companies Zyrinx and Scavenger, Inc. It is best known for its overwhelming difficulty. It was released in North America for the Sega Genesis and in Europe for the Sega Mega Drive. Storyline An unknown alien race has attacked an underground mining colony. A lone pilot has been charged with the task of defeating the aliens, while rescuing the trapped miners, using an experimental attack ship. Gameplay The game takes place in a side-scrolling underground (subterranean, hence the game's name) environment. The controls are based on the classic computer game Thrust, with the player rotating the ship with the directional pad and thrusting forward by pressing the B button. At all times, gravity is pulling down on the player's ship; the ship must not come into contact with the ground or any other wall due to gravity or other means or risk being damaged and ultimately destroyed, however it is able to land with the cockpit facing upwards. The level of gravity can be altered to increase or decrease difficulty. There is a training room mode to allow the player to get used to the controls. To beat each of the game's 10 levels, the player must complete various mission objectives, which are outlined before the level begins (with the exception of the last three levels). The bulk of the missions involve rescuing prisoners, collecting sub modules (to allow your attack ship to go underwater, necessary for beating the game but able to be skipped between levels, leading to inability of beating the game), and defeating alien bosses. To make things more challenging, your ship has a limited fuel tank, which must be constantly recharged by collecting fuel canisters, which are scattered throughout the levels. These fuel canisters are limited, as well. There are various other elements that make it easier for the player to be able to finish without running out of fuel— mining rails are suspended throughout many levels which you can ride on with your ship, which turns off fuel consumption while allowing you to freely slide along them while shooting. There are missile canisters and shield upgrades, along with a "Mega" attack which is released at the beginning of each volley of fire and slowly recharged. Three styles of lasers can be fired from the ship, each which can be upgraded a total of three times, though picking up an upgrade of a different laser type reverts the ship's weapon to Level 1 for that color laser; as such, the player ought to choose their personal favorite weapon style and stick with it through and through, else get constantly downgraded by picking up unnecessary items. Reception After its release, Sub-Terrania was criticized in magazine reviews for its punishing difficulty, although the game did receive a 9 out of 10 review from the respected UK video game magazine Edge. Mega placed the game at #16 in their Top Mega Drive Games of All Time. Mission Reports Level 1 - SatScan V1.0 *The alien attack on this mining site is a result of long-lasting hostility towards the human race. You have been chosen to launch a counterattack, piloting an experimental Attack Ship. *Alien awareness is low, giving you a chance to get used to your new ship. But remember, time is of the essence. *The satellite system is still under development, so SatScan V1.0 will have to suffice. We will transmit upgraded versions when available. *You will begin and end your mission here. Level 2 - SatScan V1.1 *You will begin and end your mission here. *The sub-module is here. However, the aliens have sealed the entrance to the cave, trapping our men. *The spy group you rescued report the aliens have built a Doomsday Device. They believe that by destroying it, you can retrieve our troops and the sub-module. *This Mining area is equipped with Rail transports. They allow greater stability when fighting the enemy. End of line. Level 3 - SatScan V1.3 *A high-powered mining laser has been commandeered by the aliens. Deflectors have been placed for use against the laser. You must decide how best to use them. *You will begin and end your mission here. *Intelligence has placed a utility truck here to assist you. It can mount a dropped Deflector if the need arises. *Destroy the alien housing here. They are located behind a security wall. Perhaps the Laser might be of some use... *A sub-module is here, defended by the Laser. End of line. Level 4 - SatScan V2.0 *Satellite surveillance has reported enemy activity. Destroy their leader. *A combat squad has hidden here. Retrieve them. *The sub-module has been placed inside this structure. Destroy it to get to the sub-module. Summary: *Destroy THE THING *Rescue COMBAT SQUAD *Collect SUB-MODULE End of line. Level 5 - SatScan V2.1 *Due to alien sabotage, this nuclear power plant is about to explode. You must destroy it before its fusion reactors overheat. The plant's defenses are now active. You must locate the anti-shield weapon. *After the power plant is destroyed, the atmosphere will be contaminated. You must rescue the nine remaining workers, last seen here. *The saboteur has also stolen the sub-module. Your weapons are useless against it. Use the reactor core to destroy it. Summary: *Destroy NUCLEAR POWER PLANT *Rescue ENDANGERED WORKERS *Destroy ALIEN LIFEFORM *Collect SUB-MODULE End of line. Level 6 - SatScan V2.2 *This mining site produces almost all of the spacefleets sic fuel. The aliens have activated a guardian robot here in an attempt to cripple our forces. You must destroy the guardian. *We believe a minimum of five fuel miners barely survived the attack. Bring them back to receive medical attention. *There is no information regarding the location of the sub-module. Search the area to find it. Once recovered, you will be equipped to enter the underwater regions. Summary: *Destroy GUARDIAN ROBOT *Rescue SURVIVED MINERS *Collect SUB-MODULE End of line. Level 7 - SatScan V2.3 *Message from superiors.. SatScan is impossible!! Due to the fact, water interfer !nz n t ca?sez cNscksum ernor BE ::N T :::En of lTne. Level 8 - SatScan V2.3 SatScan available Level 9 - SatScan V2.3 SatScan available CONGRATULATIONS!! During the campaign to free the subterranian sic mining site, you have made yourself worthy to carry the most distinguished title within our system of ranks. You have proven to be a brave and cool minded warrior and if a similar situation should arise, we hope you will face the challenge... . Staffroll Code David Guldbrandsen Karsten L. Hvidberg Jens Albretsen Graphics Jesper Vorsholt Mikael Balle Music Jesper Kyd Additional Code Thomas Risager Additional Graphics Karsten Lund Mathemetics Sami Badawi Producer Tony Van Product Manager Jaime Wojick Lead Test Conan Tigard Testers John Amirkhan Jennifer Brozek Blair Bullock Dan Caraballo Atom Ellis Lawrence Gibson Wesley Gittens Rick Greer Richie Mideshima Lawrence Jeung Jason Kuo Vasily Lewis Tony Lynch Mike Madden Jim McCarthy Mark Paniagua Joanna Pataki Andrew Podesta Siegie Stangenberg Developed by ZYRINX 1993 Management Scavenger Category:Games by Zyrinx Category:Mega Drive Games Category:Genesis Games Category:Shooters Category:Multidirectional Shooters Category:90's Games